High School AKA Pit of Hell
by Arcane Karena
Summary: Kagome is new. Inuyasha has his eye on her but she's a prep & he's a punk. Kagome has a strange past though. What will happen? even I'm not sure... R&R Inukag SanMir SessRin
1. New Life

Note: Hey everyone, sup? This is my second story but only my first Inuyasha one. Please tell me what you think of this chapter so I can see if I should continuee or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha But I do own this story. Some of the sayings in here have be taken from other fanfics so I dn't own all of them.

The sheduals: (Day 1, 3, 5, 7)

Kagome Sango Inuyasha Miroku

Math 101 Math 101 Math 101 Math 101

English 04 English 04 English 04 English 04

Music 58 Art 58 Drama 58 Drama 58

Japanese 01 Japanese 01 Japanese 01 Japanese 01

(Day 2, 4, 6, 8)

Biology 55 Biology 55 Biology 55 Biology 55

Gym Gym Gym Gym

Studies Studies Studies Studies

Geography 23 Geography 23 Geography 23 Geography 23

Chapter 1: New life

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Smash! That was the sound of Kagome's alarm clock being smashed against her wall. She then opened her eyes & said "Huh? Where am I? Whoever you are your not getting me alive! Wait…" Kagome took a look around "Oh yeah…we re-painted yesterday…"

Kagome reluctantly got out of bed & went to take a long, hot shower to wake herself up more. After her shower she went to her walk-in closet. Oh yeah, did I mention she was rich? Well she is, very, now back to the story. She grabbed a pair of blue low rise jeans & a pink shirt that said 'What the Duck?' with a duck over it. She also grabbed her favorite pink & blue coat.

Kagome then went down the stairs & got something to eat. She grabbed the Trix & poured a bowl. "Hey Pinky McPink, give me a bowl" her little brother Sota said comming into the room. "If you call me that again I'll do to you what I did to get expelled from my old school" Kagome said simply. Gulp"No thanks" her brother just left the room. She grabbed her bag & left for school in her car.

When she got to school she noticed she was already late. She got out of her car quickly & went to the office. In the office were two guys & one girl being yelled at by what seemed to be the pricipal.

"Now once again, what happened Sango!"

"Well, Kikyo came up to me & started bitching that I was a gothic slut. Miroku saw my face & came over to help me 'calm down'. Then she punched me. I hit her back but harder & more times. Inuyasha tried to get me off her but she screetched & almost made his ears bleed. I then broke her nose & wrist. Mir & Inu congradulated me & that's when Miss Yura came & told us to come here Mr. Hinata. The end" Sango answered matter of factly.

The said girl wore baggy black jeans with chains all over the place. She hade on a shirt with the words 'Gods not here now, can I help you?' with a devil head on it. 'guess she's a punk' Kagome thought.

Her friends laughed at her story. One seemed to be a dog demon because of his dog ears on his head. He wore baggy black jeans like Sango's without the chains & wore a black HIM shirt. 'That must be Inuyasha. He's a punk too. Too bad he's hot' Kagome blushed a bit at what she just thought. Inuyasha took a quick look at the blushing girl & grinned

'He must be Miroku' Kagome thought looking at the last one there. He wore regular black jeans & a balck shirt with a knife. Blood was dripping from it.

"Sango you know the drill, a weeks DT & the rest get a day. Now go to class" Mr. Hinata turned around & finaly noticed Kagome. The three friends did too. "What did you do?" he asked angrily. "Actualy, um, I'm a new student. I'm here to get my schedual" Kagome was nervous.

"Wow late on your first day" Mr. Hinata said looking for her schedual, "It's not my fault…My alarm threw itself at my wall…" Kagome's statement wasn't convincing.

"Looks like everyone needs new alarms today" Sango said reminding everyone they were still in the room. "Yup, even the preps" Inuyasha looked Kagome over. 'Too bad she's a prep. She's so fucking hot! Shut up inner me!'

"Name?" Mr. Hinata asked Kagome

"Kagome Higurashi"

"HIGURASHI! Your that kid? I thought you were a punk!" Mr. Hinata yelled handing her the schedual.

"Everyone does" & with that she left.

Note: Hi everyone! This is a short chapter but I want to see if I should continue or not. Please review & tell me what you think. See ya. Punks & Goths Rule!


	2. Kagome’s first day of school

Note: Hi everyone! Thanks for your reviews this is why I'm updating!Heres the next chapter! Also I forgot to mention they live in Montreal,Canada because its the only town I know(my home)

Reviews: **zoko'sbabe **– Thats exactly how i sound in the morning, here's the next chapter!

**Adelena 'I' Gomez **– I will here's the next one

**InvadahBB** – I'll feed you to the shiny cookies!

**BRAT **– Here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah on to the story

Chapter 2: Kagome's first day of school

Kagome stood infront of the office looking at her schedual. Sango & the others came out & walked over to her.

"How did you get Mr. Hinata so scared of you by saying your name?" Sango questioned her.

"I almost killed my exboyfriend" she said plainly.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha, Sango, & Miroku were all trying to think of how she would do that.

"What did you do?" Sango asked not sure she wanted to know.

"Well, he & I were alone in his house & he thought he could take advantage of me. When I told him that I didn't want to do anything he said that I was his bitch & that I had to do what he told me to. By this time he had me pinned down but I got out of his grip & took out my knife. I cut his dick off & threw him out his window. Next thing I know the police & peramedics are there & I'm being taken to my house by my mom" as Kagome finished her story Inuyasha & Miroku were holding thier dicks & hoping never to get on her bad side.

"How can you be so psychotic & be a prep?" Inuyasha asked, still holding his area. "I used to always have a great life& was pretty popular so I dressed like a prep" Kag answered.

"Well you guys I hate to be a party pooper but we got the best teacher this period so lets get to class" Miroku said out of nowhere.

"Kag let me see you schedual" Sango put her habd out & took the schedual. She looked at it & seemed really happy. "Alright! We have almost all of the same classes! The only time we're not together is when you have music. I have art & Inu & Mir have drama"

"Cool" was all Kagome said. When they finished talking thye were infrint of thier class. "Miss Kaede is the greatest teacher off all time" Inuyasha told Kagome before entering the class.

They all got in & went up to Miss Kaede. "Why are you all late?" she asked sweatly. "Kikyo got in my way, I beat her up, got caught & was in Mr. Hanata's office" Sango plainly said, taking her seat. The two boys took thier seats as well. Kagome told Miss Kaede that she was a new student.

"Class we have a new student! Please welcome Kagome Higura-" Kaede stoped in the middle of her name. Kagome just went to sit in the empty seat next to Sango. Miss Kaede stood staring for a few seconds. She then snapped out of it & went on with the class.

The next period started out the same way with the teacher scared shitless but then the class went on. Kagome was all alone since she had music & none of the others did. After what seemed to be an eternity the bell rang for lunch.

Kagome went strait to the cafeteria, following the other kids. She got her lunch & went to sit with Inuyasha & the others. "So Inu, what's your style?" she said wondering if what she thought earlier was right. "I'm a punk. Mir is too, & Sango is a punk/goth" Inuyasha told her. "I think we should change your style" Sango said as she sat down. "Yeah we'll turn you into a punk!" Miroku said enthusiasticly. "I guess…"

"Alright! After school I'll meet you at your locker & we'll go to the mall"

The group ate thier lunch & went to last period. It went by real fast & when the bell rang the school emptied very very fast. "Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked as he arrived at Kagome's locker. "Yeah let's go" she couldn't wait.

Note: Well there's the chapter. I should update again next week since its March Break. YAY! Anyways see ya! Punks & Goths Rule!


	3. Mall Madness

Note: Hey everyone, hows life? There's gonna be a twist in this chapter so look out. Like I said I'm updating because I have so much free time to write my stories at home. Even though I write them at school. Anyways…..Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

PS: These are thier agas. Kag - 17, Sango - 17, Inu - 18, Mir - 18, Fluffy - 20, Rin - 16, Koga - 17

Reviews: **Kagome M.K **– Here's the next chapter

**I the bright angel **– What Kagome does is real. If anyone wants to know that story e-mail me or something.

**Zoko'sbabe **– Tahnks for loving t here's the next chapter.

Discaimer: I'm tired of doing these. Inuyasha! (Inu pops out of nowhere) Do the disclaimer for me.

Inu: GothicRaven666 doesn't own me or the rest of us. There! Now send me back !

Chapter 3: Mall madness

The four friends headed to the mall. Miroku was in Inuyasha's car & Sango was in Kagome's.

"How long have you three known each other?" Kagome asked Sango, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, I don't know how Mir & Inu met but I met them in grade five"

Flashback 

An eleven-year-old Sango was walking around the halls looking for her classroom. 'Oh where is it? I'm so lost!' she told herself.

"Hey, you the new kid" someone said. Sango looked up & saw a guy with long silver hair & one with short black hair.

"Yeah I am" Sango was a little scared that the would hurt her but she didn't show it.

"You're a punk, huh? Thats good, we need another friend. Miroku's getting to predictable!" the silver haired one said.

"I'm Sango, but some people call the Mistress of Pain"

"I'm Inuyasha, some people Inu & he's Miroku, I'm the only one whoo calls him Mir" Inu explained.

End Flashback 

"That's how I met them & we've been friends ever since" as Sango finished her story they were at the mall.

Meanwhile in Inu's car 

"So what do you think of Kagome?" Miroku asked from out of the blue.

"She's really beautiful. I'm gonna ask her out tonight" Inuyasha told him

"That's a good idea. I saw Koga eyeing(?) her in Math today" Miroku told him how Koga drooled over Kagome all class & by the time he was finished they were at the mall.

Everyone got out of the car they were in & went inside. They walked to the nearest punk/goth store the could find. They finaly found Detox(in Montreal there are no hott topic. This is our equivalent). When they went in Inuyasha turned & talked to Kagome.

"OK guys, since it was sort of my idea to come here I'll pay for your stuff. Don't worry about the price. My bro is a doctor & makes quite a bit of money plus I run my dad's old company so we're rich" Inu told her but Kagome tried to protest.

"Well, my family is rich too so I can pay for my own things"

"Kag, it's on me, got it. No protesting. We'll all buy stuff & I'll pay for everyone"

"Alright now let's go!" Sango grabbed Kagome & went to look at the clothes.

Sango kept grabging things & throwing at Kagome. Kagome looked at the clothes Sango picked out & she new she'd look a lot different.

"Go try those things on & I'll pick out some stuff for myself"Sango told her pointing to the changing rooms. Kagome did as she was told. She wasn't sure how many things she tried on but it was alot. When she finished she went out with all the clothes & looked for Inuyasha.

"Hey Kag, is that it?" Inuyasha asked as he saw Kagome walking towards him. "Yeah that's it" she answered. "For here" Sango added.

"Well you guys can go outside while I pay for our stuff" Inuyasha said & everyone did as he said. A few minutes after they went out Inuyasha walked out with six bags.

"This is yours," he gave Mir his bag,

"This one is yours," he gave one to Sango,

"These three are yours," he gave Kagome her three bags,

"This one is mine. So do you guys wanna go to another store or eat then go shop more?" Inu asked the gang, even though he already knew the answer.

"FOOD!" they all said at once. "Alright, let's go eat. Again it's on me."

'He's so generous. First the clothes, now the food' Kag thought as they went to the food area.

Everyone ordered thier food & sat at a table. It didn't take them long before they were done eating & back shopping. They walked around trying to find the store they wanted. When they did find it though Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong Kag?" Sango asked, concerned.

"Well, you see, my, um, lover works here & I'm not sure you want to meet my, um, lover" Kagome was really unsure about them meeting the one she was with.

At that time Inuyasha's heart sank. 'No! She's taken! Fuck! Now I'll never be able to get her. He's her lover' Inuyasha's face had a sad look on it but he tried to hide it by putting on a fake smile.

"Don't be silly, Kag, we'd love to meet your boyfriend, right guys?" Sango nudged both men in the ribs & the agreed.

"Well OK, If you want to…" Kagome went into the store & someone at the counter yelled out her name.

"Kagome! Hey baby! What are you doing here?" the person asked. "I'm here with some new friends, guys, meet my lover, Temari"

'Fuck! I never even had a chance with her!' Inuyasha metally yelled out.

"So, Kag, your a lesbian?" Sango asked her. 'Finaly!'

"Actually, I'm bisexual. After I turned my ex into a girl I decided to leave boys alone for a bit. I went to a gay bar & met Temari. We talked all night untill the bar closed. She asked me if I was with anyone & after I told her my story she asked me out. We've been together ever since then" Kagome explained to her new friends.

"Wow that's kind of romantic in a way" Sango said.

'I have to follow them one night & get to see some girl on girl action' Miroku thought to himself. As if Inuyasha read his mind he imediatly hit him in the back of the head. "Too predictable" was all he said.

"Well I have to get back to work baby so I'll see you tonight, kay?" Temari kissed Kagome & went back to the counter.

The group just bought what thay needed from the store. "See you tonight baby, don't forget" Kagome said to Temari before leaving.

"Don't forget what?" Miroku asked, a perverted thoughtalready in his head.

"Sorry but its a secret only Temari & I know" Kagome started walkingout the mall to her car.

"Goodbye guys, I had fun today. See you at school" she waved, got in her car, & went home.

When she got there her mom & brother were gone. There was a note on the fridge.

_Dear Kagome, Sota & I are gone to see Aunt Ino. You know the rules no parties & no boys unless there is another girl there. Be careful & have fun._

Kagome threw the note away & went to put all the new clothes away. She took almost everything out of her closet. All that was left were her clubbing outfits. She put all the new clothes in thier new positions & put the old ones in the bags at the end of the large closet. She then went to take a shower & got ready for her date.

Note: Well what did you think? Did you think the twist was going to be something different? Review & tell me!If anyone likes Winx Club I have a story called Darkness: The 2nd half of the Dragon Fire. See ya for now. Punks & Goths Rule!


	4. I Love Him, I Love Him Not

Note: Hey ppl! Sorry I haven't updated but I was having home problems & a writters block & then one of my friends died so it's been tough. Anyways heres the next chapter! Rin is 17.

Reviews: We're not aloud to thank you all indevidually so I just wanna say thank you to all the ppl who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha blahblahblah on with the story.

Chapter 4: I love hime, I love him not…

Kagome couldn't wait. She was to excited for her date. She wore a black tanktop with a pair of black hip huggers & black sandles. She watched tv to pass the time. After two hours her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"Hey, I'm great. What about you?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm finished work right now so I'll be over to pich you up in ten or fifteen minutes, kay?"

"Alright, see you soon baby"

Kagome put the phone down & hurried to her room to get ready. She took a quick shower & got dressed in a black tank top with a net shirt over it & dark blue hip huggers. As soon as Kagome got downstairs the doorbell rang.

She opened the door & to her surprise it was her ex. "What do you want?" Kagome more stated than asked.

"What? Your ex boyfriend isn't allowed to show up & ruin your current relationship?"

asked a tall dark male.

"No you're not allowed! I have a restaining order on you so your not even supposed to be within 250 feet of me! Now leave before I call the cops on you Naraku!"(you all thought it was Koga or Hojo huh? I got u good!) As Kagome yelled this Temari pulled into her driveway.

"Hey Raven, who's this guy?" she asked very confused. "This is my ex, Naraku, you know the guy who is now a girl" Kagome told her cooly.

Temari & Kagome both shot a death glare at Naraku. "So this is the man who tried to rape you, huh? Doesn't look that tough" Temari looked him over & saw he had no muscles whatsoever.

"He's a demon though so be careful baby" Kagome had worry in her voice. She knew that Naraku didn't look strong but looks can be deceiving.

"Don't worry honey, I'll take hom out & then we can get on with our date" Temari reasured her

"What! So because I almost succeed in raping you, you decide to change teams!"

"I've always been bisexual! You're just too stupid to notice!"

Naraku was now even angrier then he was when he first went to Kagomes' house. He charged at Temari but she dodged it. "You're fast for a stupid little wench"

"I ain't no wench! I'm a Jounin Level Ninja! I was tought by Master Garra personally!" Temari said proudly.(yes most of these things come from Naruto. Jounin is the 3 level of ninja & Garra is one of my fav male characters)

"A ninja?" Naraku seemed scared shitless because his face was whiter than white. He ran away as fast as he could. "That's right bitch! Run away like all the other bitches!" Temari yelled.

"That was awsome Inu!" Just as soon as those words came out she covered her mouth. "Did you just say Inu?" Temari asked a little hurt.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't really thinking!" Kagome pleaded with her.

"Go see him"

"What?"

"Go see Inuyasha & tell him you love him" Temari told her getting into her car. "I'll be ok"

Note: SOOOOOOO? What do you peeps think? I know its been long but like I said on top alot of shit happened. Also I might get a job soon so I won't be able to update on weekdays. Please review! Punks & Goths Rule! Later!


	5. Their Life Sucks Too

Note: Hey people. I'm updating this story even though I didn't get the amount of reviews I was hoping for. This chapter will be about what the rest of the gang did after the mall. I will also tell you all their nicknames. Well here it is!

Reviews: You know that we're supposedly not allowed to thank people personally so I'll just say thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: Don't own except for Temari & the school.

Chapter 5: Thier Life Sucks Too

**Sango's POV**

"Bye Inu, bye Miro!" I waved as they drove off. When I couldn't see them anymore I opened the door carefully. I looked around & no one was there. 'I'm safe for now' I thought walking up the stairs to my brothers room.

I knocked & opened the door. "Hey Dork, how ya doin'?" I asked laughing at his nockname. I used to always call him dork & the name kinda stuck with everyone else.

"Not much, Dad came home with another whore & fucked her. They left afterwards. I think dad came back later. How was your day Kitty?" Souta explained. I got that name because I used to be as agile & cunning as a cat. Plus I was always in a 'cat fight'.

"Eh, it was okay. There's a new girl at school named Kagome & we hung out today. She's bisexual & has a girlfriend so I could talk to her bout stuff even more than I thought" I told him.

"I'm going to my room, try not to go to bed too late." I said goin out of his door. "Kitty, wait!"

I heard him call out for me & say something but I didn't undersatnd it.

I walked into my room & saw why he was yelling. The words came to my head. _He killed Kirara (sounds like Kilala) while you were out! He left her on your bed!_

I can't believe it. 'Kirara...' I can't believe my father killed my cat. Her blood is all over the bed.

I ran out. I ran to Inu's house because he'd know how to help me.

**Miroku's POV**

"Later Inuyasha!" I waved to my friend. We went to a bar foor a few hours & had some drinks. He left my crap shack of a house & I went in. We're really poor so we have a shit house.

I walked in carefully & looked at the clock. 'Oh fuck! It's 11:30! I'll be killed for sure' I thought going into the kitchen. 'He's probably as-' "Oh fuck!"

My dad was sitting in the kitchen, well what was suposed to be a kitchen, with a bottle of voldka next to him.

"Well, well, if it ain't Houshi. Don't you remember that you're grounded? Do you remember why your grounded?" my fathers voice sent chills down my spine.

"Those drugs were horrible!" he punched me in the stomach. I coughed out blood. "Next time they better be real or you'll be in even more shit than you are now" he said leaving the kitchen.

Yeah, I'm a drug dealer. I don't do any I just deal to make some money. I have to pay half the rent while my mom payts for the other half. My dad forces her to be a fucking corner whore & she only gets enough to pay rent. Nothing else.

I went to my room slowly so the pain would be small. I went to bed as soon as I got to it.

**Inu's POV**

I dropped off Kitty then Houshi & I went to a bar. We didn't do much. WE drank talked a bit & then left at around 11:00. I dropped Houshi off & then went to my place.

I share a house with my mom & half brother, Sesshomaru.

I got in the drive way, turned off the car & went in side. My brother was on the couch with his girlfriend Rin. "Hey Reaper. Hey Shorty, 'sup?" I asked sitting on the couch as well.

"Nothing really. How 'bout you Spyder?" Shorty asked me. She's named the 'cause she's short. Sesshomaru is Reaper 'cause he's like the Grim Reaper. He loves death.

"Eh, there's a new girl, Kagome, I like her but she's bi & has a girlfriend" I told them sadly. 'I really wish she would like me too' I thought.

"That's too bad. Maybe she'll come around & start to like you too" Shorty said enthusiastically.

As soon as she finished the bell rang. I went to answer it & saw Sango.

"Spyder! sniff My dad sniff killed sniff Kirara!" she cried like crazy. "Oh fuck! Come up to my room!" I carried her to my room & put her on my bed.

"Do you sniff have anything to take sniff away the pain?" she asked with hopefulness in her voice. "Nah, I'm all out" I looked at her. She looked so sad.

"Then do something else" she put her hand in my pants & started playing with my dick. "Sango, you said you wanted to be just friends, not fuck friends"

Flashback (1 year ago)

"Hey Spyder?" "Yeah what?" I was out of breath. We had just fucked & I was out of breath 'cause of how crazy we went.

"I think it would be better if we become just friends, no fucking involved"she said seriously(?)

"Alright then" I got dressed & left her house.

"Just one last time" she pleaded. I didn't want to hurt the girl more so I did as she asked.(I don't really want to write a lemon so just make 1 up in your head)

Note:So everyone! How did you like this chapter? Review & tell me anything you want, good or bad. I want at least 5 reviews for this chapter ok? Review & I update its a simple as that! See ya! Punks & Goths Rule!


	6. Confessions of Love

Note:Hey people, what's up? Well here's the 6th chapter with the winner PARK!

Reviews: Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 5 & voted. Like I said HOUSE will be put in later.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them just what I do in this story.

Chapter 6: Confessions of Love

Kagome sped to Inuyasha's house. She had left as soon as Temari did. She was just a block away from his house & a cop stoped her.

'C'mon I wasn't going that fast…' she thought to herself. "Do you know how fast you were going, Missy?" the cop looked old & tired. Kagome tried to think of a way to not get a ticket. Bingo! She got it.

"I'm sorry officer. My grandpa is in the hospital & he wants to see me one last time before he gets opperated on. Kagome had watery eyes & pushed her breasts together. The cops face softened up & he looked at the raven haired girl. "Go on miss, I'll pretened this never happened.

Kagome decided to take a turn & park on the other side so the cop wouldn't suspect anything. When she got out of her car she noticed that his house wasn't a house but a mansion.

She was about to knock on the door when it flung open. "I'm goin for a walk you fucktard, see ya shorty" Inuyasha yelled into the house. He turned around & bumped into Kagome. "Hey! Watch it you bi-Kagome!" He was more than surprised to see her there.

"I came to see you" Kagome looked at the groung to hide her blush. Inuyasha put his hand under her chin & lifted her head. "That's funny, I was just about to come see you" he said with a smirk.

They stared at eachother for a few seconds before Inuyasha said "Wanna go to the park? It's only two blocks away?" he more asked than stated. Kagome smiled sweetly. "Sure, I'd love too." Inuyasha's heart sped up a bit.

They walked to the park & went to the swings. "So why did you come over?" Inuyasha asked raising his eyebrows. "Temari told me that she knew that I like you & she told me to come see you" Kagome didn't realize what she said untill it was too late. "You like me huh? Well guess what? I like you too" Inuyasha looked at the embarassed girl.

"Is that why you were coming to my house?" Kagome asked still blushing. "Sort of. I was actually gonna ask you out but since you came here I don't have to make the trip" Inuyasha look at the red faced girl. "So, you wanna go out with me?" He had a bit of hope in his voice. "When?" "Friday, 8:00, dinner & a movie" he answered with confidence. "Alright."

Kagome looked at her watch. "OH FUCK!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"It's 2:00 AM!"

"And?"

"We have school in 6 hours!"

"You could sleep over. My parents are dead & my brother doesn't give a fuck about what I do with girls." Kagome thought for a second. "What about clohes?" "You can borrow some of mine. I have belts you know" he said as if she was dumb. "OK I'll sleep over." They left the park & went to Inuyasha's to sleep.

Note: So what did you people think? I will be using my HOUSE chapter soo too. BTW the story starts on a Wednesday so its Wednesday today & for the last 5 chapters too. Well thats all for now. R&R Punks & Goths Rule! See ya!


	7. Everyone knows Kikyo's a slut

Note: Hey ppl, sup? One of the logo's I use hear I borrowed from someone but I don't remember who… Sorry for the long wait. This is a really long chapter compared to the others. Here's the next chapter!

Reviews: I guess you ppl don't get an email telling you that I changed or fixed up a chapter. Whatever, just go back to chapter six to see the real chapter.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha! Come here! (Inuyasha) GothicRaven666 doesn't own us blah blah blah.

Chapter 7: Everyone Know that Kikyo's a Slut

(Kagome POV)

Then next day I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes, "Stupid son of a bitch sun just HAS to shine in my eyes!" I grumbled angrilly, emphazizing has. I got up & looked at my watch. "7:20 huh just on time…" I usually don't wake up on time.

I then noticed I wasn't in my room. Mine is pink & blue, not black & crimson. Also my room is A LOT smaller than this one, & I don't have a black & crimson bed with a hanyou i it-wait did I say a hanyou in my bed!

"Hey, morning sexy, like checking out my room?" I stared blankly at the boy in this strange bed. "Uh, here's a stupid question. Who are you & where am I?"

The boy looked at me like I grew a second head, third arm & third leg. "Kagome, it's me, Inuyasha, remember? You go to Roachmount High & I'm your boyfriend. You came over last night, we talked & by the time we were done it was 2AM so I asked you to sleep over & you said yes. Anything ring a bell?"

I looked at the boy for a few seconds. 'He's a goth…how did I get together with him?' I asked myself this question. Then it hit me. "I remember! Sorry Inu, I've had bad memory since I di-" I stoped talking & put my hands over my mouth. We stared at eachother for a few minutes. "Where's the bathroom?" I finally asked. "Through there…" he answered pointing to a door. "Thanks" I said entering the bathroom.

(Inuyasha POV)

'What does she mean?' a voice in my head asked. 'Don't ask me. I've only known her for a day.' another said. I decided to forget about what she said for now & go take my shower in the bathroom down the hall.

I first took out some clothes for Kagome & put them on my bed. I also took some for myself & left. I went down the hall & took a five-minut shower. When I came out I got dressed. I put on a tight crimson shirt that says "This shirt used to be white" & some black jeans.

I went to my room & noticed that the clothes I had put out for Kagome were gone. Which could mean two things. One: the maid cleaned up the clothes without thinking; or two: Kagome thought I was gonna peek at her. Since I don't hear the shower anymore then it must be the later. 'That hurts. I'm not Miroku…'

(Normal POV)

Kagome walked out of the bathroom & looked at Inuyasha. 'He looks really hot in that shirt' she thought. She wore a black shirt that said "Lost in thought…" on the front & "…Send search party" on the back. 'She looks really hot. Black suits her well' Inuyasha thought. It was true too. She was pale & it actually showed her color very well. It also showed off her eyes (I don't remember if I gave her an eye color or not so I'll make them blue). Inu guessed that she found his old eyeliner because she ha some on & he knew it wasn't hers. Her eyes popped out of her face as soon as you looked at her.

The two teens stared at eachother a little longer before Inuyasha opened his mouth. "We better get going or we'll be late…again…" His statement brought Kagome out of her trance. "Oh yeah, school…"

They walked down the stairs to the kitchen & grabbed some poptarts. "Mind them cold?" Inuasked quickly. "Whatever" was the raven-haired girl's response. They ate on thier way out & went to where the cars were. "Wanna drive together or not?" Inu asked. "Together. Don't need to waste gas, we are going to the same place" Kagome replyed. Inu nodded to show he agreed.

About half way there Inu decided to bring up what she had said earlier. "Hey,Kag? Do you remember earlier?" Inu asked, his eyes on the road. "Yeah, what about it?" she asked back. "Well, you never finished your sentence. You said 'I've had bad memory since I di-' & then you put your hands over you mouth & stopped talking. Before I could ask you went into the bathroom. Now I can ask. What do you mean?"

Inuyasha took a quick glance at Kagome & saw her expression darken. She looked out the window & said, "I don't want to talk about it. Please forget I ever said that…" Inu picked up on the sadness in her tone & decided to let it go. "Okay" was all he said. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

When they got in the school parking lot they were imediatly 'attacked' by thier group of friends & others kagome didn't know. "Did you already sleep with her! Man that's a new record for ya!" Miroku yelled & that whole school looked at the group in confusion.

"What cha all staring at!" Sango yelled at them & they all turned away."Did you sleep with him?" one of the other girls asked. She had red hair & wore black dickies & a purple shirt with a mutated monkey on it & the words 'I like monkey's, just not this one'. "No" Kagome answered bluntly. Inu slapped Miroku in back of his head. "We did nothing, you pervert!" When Inuyasha looked at his friend he was in more pain than he should be from such a small slap.

"Fuck! My dad didn't go easy on me" he told them. "Sorry, I guess he found out it was fake?" "Yea & he said next time he gets fake shit he'll kill me…" "Okay, back to what you did last night. What happened, did you guys do something or not?" A guy with dark brown hair asked. It was tied in a ponytail & he wore plain black jeans with a plain black shirt.

"No we did nothing. I went over to talk & it was late so he asked me to sleep over, 'cause I live an hour & a half away from him so I wouldn't have gone to sleep till 3:30AM so I said yes. We slept. THAT'S IT! Then this morning we came to school together so we wouldn't waste gas & now we're here. There you go people" Kagome explained. "Now that we have that out of the way who are you people?" She looked at the four girls & the guy.

"Oh,I'm sorry," the red headed girl said, "I'm Ayame Matsuda, that's my cousin, Koga Matsuda," she pointed to the guy wearing plain black, "that's Kagura & Kanna Kaze(Kaz-eh japanese for wind)" she pointed to two girls, Kagura had a dragon on her shirt. Kanna had cherry blossoms & blood on her's. "That's Rin Nonaka, she's going out with Sesshomaru, he's Inu's-" Ayame was cut off by Inuyasha. "Half-brother. He'll be coming to this school soon 'cause he killed Jaken… again…" Kagome looked at Rin. She wore black pants with chains everywhere & a dark blue shirt. "Oh…Okay…"

Kagome was about to say somthing but a shriek interrupted her. "Inuyasha, honey it's been so long!" She practicall moaned the last part. A girl dressed in a pink tube top that baraly covered her A-cups & an extra mini white mini skirt ran up to them in her 5 inch boots.

"Leave me alone Kinky-oops I mean Kik- no wait I mean Kinky-ho" Inuyasha told her in a cold voice. She also got cold stares & a death glare from Kagome. "C'mon leave this bi- Kagome? Kagome Higurashi! Is that you? You went back again!" Kikyo looked confused, which was usual for her.

Kagome sighed before answering her question. "Yeah, it's me Kikyo, what do you want?" Kagome got irritated faster than anyone the gang had ever seen, but since they had a sort of history, it was understandable. "What happened to you? You felt horrible when you were like this at our old school & then I gave you a makeover & you got Naraku. Then your popularity went way up. What happened to you?"

Kagome was trying not to laugh like an insane person but it didn't work. "Hahahahahahahahaha. The only reason I felt horrible is 'cause you started a rumur that I killed my family & drank thier blood! Plus you also said I was a cutter! The only reason I said yes when you offered to help was because I didn't know that you started the rumurs!"

Kagome's eyes were getting a tint of red & her insisers seemed to have grown. Only the demons notice this.

"Don't forget what you did with Naraku! You slept with him & told him to rape me 'cause I was more popular than you & you were called a slut, which is the complete & total truth!"

Her eyes were blood red & she had fangs & claws now. Everyone noticed, including Kikyo,. Inuyasha & the gang were getting ready to grab her & bring her away. "Well atleast you can now have that sex change opperation you've always wanted!" Kagome yelled before being dragged away by her friends.

When they were a safe distence away from Kikyo & the rest of the school they let go of the demon that was once Kagome. She slowly transformed back. When she was totally back to normal the gang asked her millions of questions.

Note: Hey I know this is a cliffy but review & I'll update. On Thursday thier school stats later so they're not late. I'll explaine more about everything in the next chapter 'cause the original version of this took 5 pappers & this is only half. Well R&R. See ya!


	8. You Learn Something New

Note: Hey people sup? This chapter was easy to write. It took me 1 hour to write it. Everyone in this is like in the show. Inu, Kagura, Kanna, Ayame & Koga are demons. Rin, Mir & San are humans with whatever ability they usually havewithout the wind tunnel. Well here it is.

Reviews: 31 reviews YAY! I feel loved! lol

**Gothic Ice Princess** – Thank you & you'll get blood soon.

**I the bright angel** - Thank you

Disclaimer: Do I have to? gun put to headI don't own them! gun goes awayPhew…..

Chapter 8: You Learn Something New...

"What was that Kagome?"

"How did you do that?"

"Was that real or just some magic trick?"

"Are you a witch?"

"Are you a demon?"

"Are you possesed?"

"Why didn't you tell us you could do that?"

Kagome didn't answer any of these. All she did was stand there with a questioned look on her face. 'How did this happen?' she asked herself.

Inuyasha was about to ask her what happened but the bell rang before he could even open his mouth. Kagome was shaken out of her trance by the ringin & went to homeroom. The others followed a safe distance behind the raven-haired girl as to not get attacked.

"I wonder what that was about…" Ayame said. "I dunno, I'll ask her in class later. To be safe I say that we should all agree not to piss her off. There are now two ways for her to hurt us men" Inu said & they all agreed.

They got to class & heard that everyone was quiet. They entered & noticed everyone looking at Kagome. They took thier seats & after a few seconds everyone started to whisper.

"I heard she almost ripped Kikyo's head off & was about to suck her blood" one girl said. The demons could hear every word & sow that Kagome could too.

The group saw Kagome get up & they prepared themselves to get her out if needed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BUNCH OF INGRATES!" she yelled. Everyone was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Thier teacher, Miss Yura, walked in & took attendance.

Once she was done all the punks & goths gathered around Kagome to ask about what happened that morning. "Kags, what happened this morning?" Sango asked, concern present in her voice.

Kagome started to think out loud. "It wasn't supposed to happen again…Kaede said it would never happen unless…"Kagome trailled of as the bell rang. She got up & went to biology.

The others followed close behind her. "What does she mean? She said Kaede, meaning Ms. Kaede, told her what happened wasn't supposed to happen. What does it mean?" Koga asked. "It's like this morning when she told me about her bad memory. She said 'L've had bad memory since I almost-' & then she just walked into the bathroom" Inuyasha told his friends.

"Let's ask her in bio" Koga suggested. The group nodded & split into two groups. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Koga & Rin were in biology. Ayame, Kagura & Kanna were in geography. "We'll tell you what she said at recess" Sango told the girls before going to class.

The group walked in & spoted Kagome at the middle table in the last row. Inuyasha sat at her table; Rin & Sango sat at the one to her left, which left Koga & Miroku . They sat at the table to Inuyasha's right.

They were about to start talking but Kikyo & her posse walked into class. She stared at Kagome, fear seen in her face & body language. Kagome gave her a dark icy look; her calm blue eyes now an icy blue-ish grey color.

The teacher, Mr. Suikotsu, wlaked in & put his books on his desk. "Okay everyone, we have a new student. Could you please come up here & tell us your name & a bit about yourself" he said not even having to look around the room to notice.

Kagome did get up but stayed at her seat. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, a goth/punk like everyone else in the back, I hate Kikyo & I castrated my ex. I'm not afraid to do it to anyone else either" Kagome sat down.

"Thank you Kagome, on that note, Kikyo please shut your mouth, Wasn't it open enough last night?" Mr. Suikotsu said befoer he started his class. Everyone laught at what the teacher said & Kikyo went as red as a tomato.

The piriod went by fast as did the next, which was Gym. Atthe end of class Kagome ran out. The group didn't understand. When they couldn't fid her anywhere at recess they started to worry a little.

"What's wrong with her!" Inuyaha half asked, half yelled. "We don't know as much as you do so stop asking! If she's not in next period we'll ask the office if she went home, ok?" Sango looked at him. He 'feh'ed & nodded.

The gang entered as one into thier next period. It was study class so they could talk all they wanted.

They walked in & noticed Kagome all the way in the back with blank eyes. 'This doesn't look good' Inu thought as the group got closer to her. "Hey Kag, where were you at recess? Why did you run out when the bell rang?" Ayame asked casually.

The said girljust stared blankly ahead of her. Inuyasha really got concerned. "Kagome?" he waved his hand infront of her face. The said girl snapped out of her trance & look at the owner of the hand. "Yes?" she asked back, oblivious to what was said earlier.

"Ayame asked you a question...Are you ok?" Koga said concerned aswell. Inuyasha notice this & grew a little...jealous? 'Why would I be jealous? I'm not even going out with her' a voice in his head said. 'Your in lo-ove! Your in lo-ove!' another chanted.'Shut up or I'll kick you in the balls!' the first voice said. '...' 'That's more like it' the first said again.

"Kags,r you ok?" Rin asked this time.

"Yeah why?"

"You ran out at the end of class & we didn't see you at recess" Miroku answered, using the same words Ayame used but for a statement.

"I was talking to Kaede" Kagome simply answered. It took a minut or two before what she said registered with her 'slow' friends.

"Wait, you mean you were talking to our english teacher?" Koga is so slow...

"Yeah, she knows my family very well & she practically raised me. She was my trainer untill she got a job teaching here but I thought it would be gym. What a strange world we live in..." Kagome trailed off. "What do you mean?" Kagura asked. "Well you see, Miss Kaede is a priestess. She tought me how to shoot a bow & arrow. She also tought me how to use my priestess power" Kagome looked at the shocked faces.

"You're a priestess?" asked Kanna, the only one with no expression. 'I swear she's not human...' Kagome thought before answering her question. "Yeah I am"

"That's not all is it?" Kagura & Kanna both said at the same time.

"You're right. I'm also part vampire demon. My mother is human & my father is-was a vampire. He's dead. Anyways, Since he wasn't there to teach me how to use my powers they kinda took a bad turn. I lost controle of my powers & Kaede bound my powers so it never happens again. Unfortunantly There's a problem with the spell. I just found out that the spell she used would be weakend if someone, that I was close to, in my family would die. That leaves my mom,brother, & grandpa. I can't know right now cuz myparents are goneto see my grandpa" Kagome's eyes went a dark purple for a second.

Inuyasha notice this but decided not to say anything about it for now. The bell for class to end & lunch to start rang. All the students in the school walked to the cafeteria. The group had thier lunh talking about random things to try o make Kagome feel better. It did a bit but not enough. "Don't worry we one class left & then you can find out" Inu whispered in Kagome's ear.

She felt relieved as he reminded her about that fact. 'One more period...' As if she could controle time the bell or last period rang. Kagura, Kanna & Ayame went to Biology as the others went to Geography. The class was boring as all hell but it was soon over & Kagome could find out just what happened.

"Want a ride home Kags?" Inu offered. "No,I'll take the bus today. Bring my car back later..." Wit that Kagome walked off to the bus stop.

Note: Hey people, sup? I just got a new computer so these updates might be done more. I'll type them one the old compuer & then just bring them to this one when it's my turn. Well review & I'll update. I know its kind of a cliffie but it's almost 5AM. Bye!


	9. And then there were 2

Note: Hey people, sup? Here's the next chapter.

Reviews – **Gothic Ice Princess** – Thenks again!

Disclaimer: Do I really heve to?

"Hey, Inu, can you bring me to your house? I want to see Seshomaru" Rin asked sweatly. "Sure but he might not be there right now 'cause he went to see someone, if you know what I mean" Inu told her. Rin nodded to show that she understood & went to his car.

"Hey Inu!" Kagura shouted. "Tell us what your brother finds out, 'kay" she yelled. 'Oh yeah, she's a demon…' Inu reminded himself. Everyone left the school parking lot & went to where ever they were going.

(With Kagome)

On the bus Kagome was bored out of her mind so she decided to take out a piece of paper & write. The was already something written on it & she added a verse.

'_Remeber the good,  
__forget all the bad.  
__She lives with her mother,  
__but missed her dad.  
__No it's not your fault,  
__stop blaming yourself.  
__It was never your call,  
__& I really wanna help' _Kagome finished writting.

"Is that a song?" an old lady asked her. "What do you mean?" Kagome had no idea how she knew. "Well you were humming a tune while you were writting so I though that it was a song" she told Kagome. "Oh,yeah it's a song. I'm trying to eneter a competition" Kagome didn't know why she told the old lady about that. "I hope you win" The old lady told her a Kagome was getting off.

She walked a bit before reaching her house. There in front were police, Child Services & Kaede. "Child, we need to talk" Kaede told her. "Ok…"

(With Inu)

"Hey fucktard, you here?" Inu yelled as he walked into the house. There was no answer from his brother, who he affectionately(yeah right) calls fucktard. "I guess he's not back yet…Wanna watch a movie while we wait for him?" He asked, walking towards the living room.

"Sure, you got date movie?" Rin asked hopefully as she sat on the couch. "Yup, want some popcorn?" Inuyasha didn't even wait for a response before walking into the kitchen & making some microwave popcorn.

The popcorn was done & Rin put in the dvd. Halfway through, after about a million laughs, Sesshomaru walked into the house, anger could be felt in his demonic aura. He sat down next to Rin & sighed angrily. Inu paused the movie & looked at his older half brother.

"So?…" he asked. "The retard got caught by the cops so our shipment got taken away. It was the real shit from Jamaica too so it cost alot but now it's gonna take a month before we could talk to the guy to get the number of his contact unless you want the crap they grow here" Sesshomaru felt better after his little rant & kissed his girlfriend.

"So now we gotta go without it for a month or take some crap & loose it way too much for out own good… I'd rather wait…even if it means having to go through school being bored shitless" Inuyasha said saddend. "That means that the party is pushed back a month" Rin said in the same tone as Inuyasha.

"Oh yea the party…" Sesshomaru said in a dreamy tone, as if thinking of something. "We gotta tell every stoner, rocker, punk, & goth…how did we invite so many people?" Inu askedno one in particular but Rin decided to answer. "Well we have a few friends that we actually invited & the rest invited themselves…"

(With Kagome)

"Kagome, your mother had caught the flu during her visit with your aunt..Your grandfather was driving her to the hospital & it was 3 AM. They were a few blocks away from the hospital when they got hit by a drunk driver," Kaede stopped to let Kagome absorb this information. Kagome's eyes started to water as the info made it's way to her mind.

Her eyeliner was running down her cheeks as her sobbing got wild. Kaede held her close. "What happened……after that?" Kagome managed to get out through her sobs. Kaede was a little hesitant but decided Kagome should know. "Your grandfather unfortunantly died on impact & your mother died later at the hospital"

Kagome started to sob even wilder than before. "There, there child...Everything will be alright" Kaede reassured the raven-haired girl crying in her arms. "Where's Sota? Did anything happen to him?" Kagome asked when she got more controle over her crying. "He is safe, do you want to see him?" Kagome nodded & was brought to her brother's room.

"I'll go in alone, ok Kaede." This was more of an order than a question. Kaede nodded & left. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Can I come in?" Kagome asked her brother. "Yes" was the reply from the other side of the door. Kagome walked in & went to sit next to her brother, who was on his bed.

"How you feeling Draco?" Kagome asked, using her brother's nickname. "Horrible…the last thing i said to them was 'Don't get lost!' & then they left me with Aunt Ino. If I had known it would be thae last time I'd see them I would have hugged mom & grandpa" Sota hugged his sister & started to cry in her arms.

"Sota, this isn't your fault. You never know when you'll be seeing the lastof someone so you can't blame yourself for thier death. I felt the same way when dad died but it had nothing to do with me" Kagome hugged her brother tightly as she remebered thier fathers death.

**(Flashback)**

**A 7 year old girl with raven hair, grey-ish blue eyes, a red shirt & black pants looked up to a very tall vampire demon. "Daddy, why did you bring me here?" asked the little girl. "BecauseKagome, this is where I will teach you to use your demon powers to thier fullest" Kagome's father (I'll call him Sasuke) explained.**

"**Oh…but what if I can't & lose contrôle like last time?" Sasuke bent down & looked his daughter in the eye. "Have confidence in yourself Kagome or else you'll never be strong enough to fight back when you really need to, ok?" Kagome nodded.**

"**Ok now, flap your wings as fast as you can, that's it!" Sasuke cheered on as his daughter took her first flight. Then all of a sudden it became harder for him to breathe & his heart began to pump slower. Kagome ran over to her father.**

"**Daddy! Daddy!" she yelled. Her father was weakening & was going to die soon unless she did something & fast. She ran to the closest building & told the people who live there what happened to her father. They called 911 but they didn't know it was already too late. Sasuke Higurashi, the great vampire demon, died & Kagome thought it was her fault.**

**(At the funeral)**

"**I'm sorry daddy. If you weren't teaching me how to fly that day you would still be alive" Kagome cried as she stood by her father's coffin. "Honey, daddy had a lung problem, it had nothing to do with you what happened to him" her mother reassured her.**

**(End flashback)**

Sota had fallen asleep in his sister's arms. Kagome got up gently & put him down on his be. She took one last look at him & left the room. She went down to see Kaede in the living room. "What's gonna hapen now? Will Sota & I have to be put in foster families & get seperated?" Kagome asked hoping that wasn't the case.

"I talked to some people & I argued that you were old enough to take care of you & your brother. They said that they will let you live on your own as long as I check up on you every once in a while" Kaede told Kagome. Woth that she got up & left the girl on her own.

The cops left aswell & soon Kagome was all alone with Sota sleeping upstairs. She turned on the TV. It was on a music chanel. They were playing My Immortal by Evanescence. Kagome listened to the lyrics intensely.

_I'm so tired of being here  
__Suppressed by all my childish fears  
__And if you have to leave  
__I wish that you would just leave  
__Cause your presence still lingers here  
__And it won't leave me alone_

Kagome remembered how she was after her father passed. She started to become dark & not listen to what people told her. She was turning into a punk. She was also starting to get suicidal thoughts. Thinking that she should die for causing her father's death.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real  
__There's just too much that time can not erase_

She started to get nightmares every night which always ended in her screaming. After 3 years of these nightmares Kagome started to cut to get rid of her memory & it helped.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
__And I held your hand through all of these years  
__But you still have all of me_

The memories of her father were devastating her mentality. It was hard for her not to do something to stop her nightmares.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
__Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
__Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
__Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

After a year Kagome's mother had cought her cutting & was sent to see a psychiatrist.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real  
__There's just too much that time can not erase_

It took 3 years. By the time Kagome was 14 she was finally mentally stable & was alloud to go to a regular scholl like other kids.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
__And I held your hand through all of these years  
__But you still have all of me_

She completely changed her look. She went from a suicidal punk/goth to a preppy girl. She made friends & the nightmares disappeared.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
__But though you're still with me I've been alone all along_

She didn't have the nightmare for 2 years now. Kagome was just hopping Sota wouldn't have the nightmare. She didn't know how she would help him through it.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
__I held your hand through all of these years  
__But you still have all of me_

When the song ended Kagome just stared at the TV not even noticing the next song. Soon a half hour passed & it was now 6:30. She was brought out of her trance by the door bell. 'Wonder who it could be...' She got up & went to the door. She opened it & there stood Inuyasha.

Kagome stared at him for a few seconds. Inuyasha noticed her eyes were a purple-ish red color & her cheeks had some black on thembecause of her eyeliner. Inuyasha was about to ask what happened with her parents when Kagome threw herself at him.

"Kagome what happened?" he asked the sobbing girl. "My mom & grandpa are dead. They were killed in an accident!" Kagome managed as she cried into the hanyou's cheast. Inuyasha picked up the crying girl bridal style & brought her into the house, closing the door behind him.

He walked to the living room & sat on the sofa with Kagome on his lap. "Sssshhhhhh, don't worry everything will be ok" He told her.

Note: Hey ppl so what did you think? I went back & forth a few times between Kagome & Inuyasha to keep a little suspense. Tell me if you liked it or not ok. REVIEW!...please...


	10. Moving in & The Plan

Note: Hey people, how are you all? I have nothing to do during the summer so I'll be updating very frequently. Anyways here's the next chapter!

Reviews – **Gothic Ice Princess** – LOL. Heres the chapter.

**I the bright angel** – Here you go.

**Inu-baby18** - Thanx

Disclaimer: (singing) I don't own them, no I don't! I don't own them, no I don't! No, no, no, no, no!

Chapter10: Moving In & The Plan

After about ten minutes Kagome fell asleep crying in Inuyasha's arms. Sota came downstairs to see his older sister asleep in the lap of a stranger. "Who the hell are you?" he asked the sadness still present in his voice. "I'm Inuyasha, a friend of Kagomes', who are you?" Inu said in a low voice as to not wake up the sleeping girl in his arms.

"I'm Sota, her lil' bro…Are those your clothes or has she gone punk/goth again?" He asked when he noticed Kagomes' clothes. It was relieving to see her in those clothes again. "Huh? Oh, yeah. She slept over last night & needed some clothes so I lent her some of mine but yeah she is punk/goth but I didn't know that she was before" Inuyasha told him.

Sota had a questioning look. "Don't worry your sister & I did nothing inapropriate. We only slept, nothing else" Inuyasha told knowing that look. "Ok, I belive you" Sota walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha put Kagome down on the couch & fallowed him.

"Hey, uh, Kagome didn't tell me anything, she just started to cry. Could you tell me why?" Inu asked. He wanted to know if he could help her or not. Sota took out two Pepsi's out of the fridge & gave one to Inuyasha. "This is kind of a long story, you sure you wanna hear it?" Sota asked. Inu nodded & Sota started the story.

Sota told him everything starting with when they left to wen he fell asleep. He even told him about what heppened to thier father & how Kagome thought it was all her fault. When he was done Inuyasha felt like he was made for her.

"Holy shit, you guys have been through so much. I understand why she'd blame herself for your fathers' death. I blamed myself when my mother died. I thought that it was my fault because I was sick & she had to run out to the store to get more caugh syrop. She got raped & killed on her way there. I always thought that it was my fault untill my dad took me to a psychiatrist because I did something that would hurt me"Inu told him, realizing he said more than he wanted.

"What did you do?" Sota was really intersted. "I used to cut myself to get ride of the images & bad memoties. It was my…"Inu looked at the cieling, "release…" Inu looked back at Sota's face. He looked so pure, like nothing bad had ever been done to him. Like he was an angel & Kagome was the devil.

Unknown to him & Sota, Kagome was awake & listening to every word of Imuyasha's story.'Who would have gessed Inu & I had this in common…' thought Kagome as she lifted her sleeve. Many cuts & scars covered her arm from her elbow to her wrist, which was covered in fresh cuts. 'I wonder how he didn't smell the blood…'

Some of those marks were done just that morning at 4AM. 'He should have smelt it…Ok I gotta stop talking to myself…'

"I should go check on Kagome" Inu's voice brought Kag out of her thoughts. She got up & walked in. "No need, I'm already awake" She sat on a chair Betwwen Inu & her brother. "Hey Kag, uhhh, how much did you hear?" Inu asked, not sure how she would react to finding out his past indirectly.

"I heard from when Sota finished the story of our lives till you finished yours. I never knew you were once in the same position I am in now" Kagome said looking Inuyasha straight in the eye. "I'm here for you Kags," Inuyasha said as if reading her mind, "Don't worry, you'll never be alone" he pulled her into a hug & Sota put his arms around them & tried to hug them.

Once the hug was over Inu looked at the kitchen. There were many pictures of Kagomes's mom & grandpa. "Do you guys still wanna live her?" He asked looking at Kagome. "Why do you ask?"

"Well there are bad memories here that will haunt your dreams. I was thinking that maybe you two could come live with me. My bro & I live in a mansion, as you've seen, cause of how much money my dad makes-"

"Wait a minute! You told me that your dad was dead!"

"Well I never see him so thats as good as dead to me!" Inu barked out (haha). "Anyway, my house is huge so you guys could live with us"

"But this shrine has been in my family for 500 years" Kagome told Inu. "Thats ok. You can live with me & during the day, after school, we can take care of the shrine. Good idea?" Inu looked at Kagome, who looked at Sota. Sota looked at his big sister & nodded.."Ok we'll do it but how will yuo bring all of our things tonight?" Kag asked

He laughed a bit. "There are many spare bedrooms so there are already beds & shit like that. All you'd need to bring tonight are some clothes" Inu informed tham. Sota started to run up the stairs. "Hey Sota," Inu yelled as Sota went up, "Don't bring to many clothes. I'll bring you shopping like I did your sister!" A cheer was heared from the young boys' room.

Kagome smiled at the cheers & went to her own room to get some clothes. "OK we're ready" Kagome said as she & her brother went down the stairs 10 minutes later. "Well then let's go" Inu said getting out of the shrine & down the steps.

The two Higurashi sibblings followed the silver haired boy into his car. "Kags, you can sit in the front with me, just put your bag in the trunk. You can sit in back Sota, put your bag with your sisters' bag" Inu said unlocking the trunk. They put thier bags in the trunk & went to Inu's mansion.

**two months later**

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru! Hurry up or you'll be late!" Mr. Asayuni called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hold on old man!"

"Wait a minute!"

"Be right there!"

Those were Inu's, Kagome's & Sesshy's responses in that order. Mike Asayuni, Inu's & Sesshy's father, pulled some strings at his work & was now able to work at home. Kagome & Sota still got sad from time to time when they went to the shrine but they werenhappier than they were when thier parents died.

"OK dad we're all here. Let's go" Inu told his father. The principal of the school called & wanted to speak to him in person. "Did Sota alreacy leave?" kagome asked. "Yes, he left tenminutes ago. He said something about a girl & left" Mr. Asayuni told her. Kagome nodded & ran to the front of the car. "I call shotgun!" Kagome called out.

The drive to school was long because of how far away they lived from the school. Once they got there Sango, Miroku & the others came up to them. "Hey guys, have you heard the rumurs?" Sango asked once Mr. Asayuni went inside the school.

"What rumers?" Inu asked. "There are a few versions but I keep hearing this one. They say that that Johnny got arrested so now theres nothing coming in from Jamaica. All the shit they took two months ago is being moved to a different place tonight. Plus there's all the shit from the other two months. There's no way for us to get real shit unless we get what the police have" Sango told the group.

"Well then, why don't we?" Kagome's voice made the group look at her in surprise. "Do you know what we're talking about?" Koga asked her. She looked at Koga with a look that said 'DUH!'. "Of couse I know fucktard, you guys are talking about Jamaican weed. I might have been a prep once but before that i was a punk/goth & i did smoke weed & stuff" Kagome shocked the group again.

'I knew that she was a punk/goth but i didn't know about this' Inu thought. "OK then so you'll help us steal it?" Sesshomaru asked with Rin sitting on his shoulder. "Yeah, as long as I get some too, I was actually waiting too find out that atleast one of you smoked. Snce it's all of you I wont complain" Kagome giggled.

Note: Hello Earthlings. LOL well this is it for now cause it's taking lont to type. It might be a few weeks before I can update because I'm going to be with my causin this week & on the weekend I'm gonna go see my friend. Well bye for now. punks & goths rule!


	11. Time for Fun

Note: Hello everyone. Well here's my next chapter. It might take a bit of time for me to put up the next one cause I have a job now & I'll be working 3 or 4 times a week. It all depends on my boss. Well anyways I'll update when I can.

Reviews:

Disclaimer: Don't you ppl know this by now?

Chapter 11: Time for Fun

The gang started to plan what they were going to do. "Ok, first the nicknames. We can't use our real names incase someone over hears us there. I'll use my gang name. I'm Spyder(I know Inu is a dog but this is more original)" Inu said. "I'm using mine too & so is Miroku. I'm Kitty & he's Houshi" Sango told the group & Miroku nodded.

"My nick from my family is Raven so that'll be it" Kagome said. "I'll use my gang name too. It's Reaper & Rin will be...Shorty..." Sesshomaru hessitated alittle because Rin hated her nickname & always got angry when it was used.

"Well everone always calls me Red cause of my hair so I'll stick with that!" Ayame said. "People call me Howler cause I'm wolf demon" Koga told them. "I'm a wind sorceress so I'll use Kazé" Kagura said. "I'll be Whitey" was all that came out of Kanna's mouth which is probably more than she said in her entire life.

''OK then. We'll keep in touch with our cell phones. Don't worry if you don't have one, we'll be in pairs of two or three. We'll-'' Inuyasha was cut off by the bells shrill ring. "We'll plan this in class & I'll let the rest of you know at lunch. Got it?" Everyone nodded & went in the school.

( Skip to second period)

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango & Koga walked into English class.The others had Math & Sesshomaru was in a grade over them.

"OK class, today I will give you a project to do. It will be presented in two weeks. I want you to write a peom or a song that has to do with your personality or an emotion. You may take an existing song but I don't think it's a good idea because it may not represent you or your emotion properly. I would like to hear an original song to also see the extent of your brain power. You can work in groups but I want evryone to have something. I will give you the rest of this class to get started. I will be passing around shortly to know what you will be doing" Miss Kaede told the class.

Everyone got up & went into groups. "Hello Kagome," Miss Kaede said walking up to her & the others. "How have you been?" "I'm better than I was two months ago""That's good to hear.What will you be doing? One of your beautiful songs or maybe an extremely deep poem?" Miss Kaede had read some of Kagomes poems & her songs too. "Well I was thinking of a song. I've had many ideas latley" Kagome said with a small smile.

Miss Kaede looked over to Inuyasha. "I'm gonna write a song too" He said looking down at the papers on his desk. "Me too" Miroku said. "I'm writing a poem" Sango said. "I am too" Koga told her. "I can't wait to hear them! I'll let you get to work" MissKaede said, leaving the group & going to see the others.

"Ok guys, here's the plan. Reaper, Red & Shorty will distract the pigs. Houshi, Kitty & Howler, you guys take care of the security cameras," sango smiled. She loved to take security cameras & anything tecnological apart & make something new out of it. "Kazé & Whitey will be our getaway drivers. Raven & I will grab as much as we can. We only have one hour before the pigs figure out that theres some kind of problem. This is going to be done tonight. We all have to wear black," evertone looked at Inuyasha & gave him an are-you-stupid look, "Forget I said that. Anyways we meet at y house at 7:30 alright?" The gang nodded.

Everyone started to work on thier project & about 10 minuts later the bell rang.

Note: Hey guys i know i took a long time to update & i know its short but my personal life isnt going so well. Im not inspired to write either. I'll try to update soon but im not making a promise. Bye.


	12. AN

**I'M SORRY!!!!!!** Ok people, here's what's been going on. I have no ideas. My mind is blank. I can't think of how to write the next little chapter. I know what I want to say, well ok I don't but yea...Anyways...if you have any ideas **PLEASE** give them to me & I will credit you when I write the next chapter. Also I have a few other stories, all Inuysha for some reason, that I have written but I haven't put them on I would like to know if you, my dedicated readers (well at least I think you are...) would like me to put them up or do you want me to wait till I'm done with this one? I will replace this note with the real chapter when I'm done it, ok? Thank you all ahead of time for your suggestions.


	13. Authors Note

Authors Note:

This story will be put up on someone else's profile soon. I'm not sure when exactly. XxBellaxXxEdwardxX will be talking over my fanfics and I won't be helping her.

I don't have time anymore to type these up and post them. I am truly sorry for anyone who loves this story and anyone who likes my writing style.

Bella will be looking over the chapters I have previously posted and she will be fixing any mistakes she can find. Check her profile every once in a while if you want to see when she posts this story.

Thank you for all your reviews and I hope you like the job she will be doing with my stories.

Love you all! VegiVamp


End file.
